Hard to Live, Hard to Comfort, Hard to Love
by loveanimexoxo
Summary: Sango is pregnant and her boyfriend says some pretty harsh words to her and she goes running to the arms of none other then, Miroku, his best friend. He's been crushing on her since he first laid eyes on her. But will he tell her before it's too late?
1. Hurtful Words

Sango laid in her queen sized bed, rubbing her rounded belly waiting for her boyfriend to come back from going out with his buddies. Her stomach wasn't _that _big, was what everyone told her. But her stomach was big. She was now 7 months in pregnancy and her stomach was indeed big.

She sighed as she looked at the time. 12:55. _And he's not home yet. _She thought sadly. When Sango had found out that she was pregnant with her boyfriend's baby. She told him and he had insisted on letting her stay at his house...she didn't know why but she agreed. She wasn't the type of girl to just agree in actually _living _at a guy's house...even if it's your boyfriend.

"He really is late, tonight." She said with a sigh. She looked to the door as she heard the door being slammed and following she heard two voices yelling. Male voices to be exact. She knew both of them very well. One was her boyfriend's, and the other was his very closest friend, Miroku.

Sango carefully got up and walked out of their bedroom, wanting to know what all the yelling was about. As she was getting closer, the yelling became more louder and clear. Her curiousity got the best of her and she ended up eavesdropping.

"I can't believe you! Why would you do that!" It was Miroku's voice. He sounded so mad.

"I have no idea what your talking about man!" And that was her boyfriend's. He was slurring. Was he drunk?

"Of course you know what I'm talking about! You _kissed _that random girl and you almost had _sex _with her!"

"She was fuckin hot! What do you expect me to do! She was more hot than Sango!"

Sango jumped when she heard a fist collide with the hard concrete wall. She was now almost at the bottom of the steps. She saw Miroku hovering over her boyfriend with his fist in the wall next to his face.

"You got a girl pregnant and she's now 7 months and right now she's probably resting upstairs in _your _room in _your _house and you're asking me what I expect you to do?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Sango had never seen him so angry before. Sure, she and Miroku hadn't been that close..at all. They will bump into each other here and there and have a small conversation but they never really got close. She hadn't really paid attention to what they were saying or what they were yelling at each other for. She was just paying attention to their features and how they looked.

She decided that this would be a good time to step in. She doesn't want anything to happen that Miroku might regret.

She took one last step until she could be seen.

"What's going on?" She asked. She really didn't know why Miroku was so mad..she only heard the last words he said. _"You got a girl pregnant and she's now 7 months and right now she's probably resting upstairs in your room in your house and you're asking me what I expect you to do?" _

_What did he mean by that? _she thought.

Miroku looked at her, then at her rounded belly, then back at her husband and shook his head with disgust as he looked at his best friend. "Next time, think before you do stuff, drunkard." He said, anger in his voice before he left slamming the door making Sango jump. She turned when she heard laughter and saw that her boyfriend was laughing.

"Would you mind telling me what that was all about, Arashi?"

Arashi kept laughing. "Dude's totally out of it." He said jabbing his finger of the door, obviously he meant Miroku.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "I think you're out of it."

"Woah, since when did you get _fat_?" He asked staring at Sango's rounded pregnant stomach. Obviously forgetting that she was pregnant.

Tears started to well up in the corner of her eyes. "B-But you said that I'm not fat. You said that-"

"I was lying!"

Tears now slid down her cheeks.

"I only said it to make you feel better!" He rolled his eyes as he heard her soft sobs. "Gosh! You're always fuckin crying! Why can't you ever shut the fuck up!"

She buried her face in her hands as she sobbed.

"I said shut the fuck _up_!" He said as he punched her, making her far on her side on the wooden floor. He saw her having some trouble standing up. She looked to him for help but he only laughed aloud. "Good luck standing up, bitch." He said as he made his way to the stairs. Before he started going up the stairs, he stopped and turned to face her. "By the way, I never wanted you to move in with me. It was my mom's fucking idea. Leave if you want, I don't really care..for you...or _that _baby." He said laughing as he walked up the stairs and to the room.

She jumped as she heard the door slam. She started to sob again. How was she supposed to get up? There was nothing to hold her balance as she got up. She was far away from any furniture. She dried her tears with the back of her hand as she remebered his last words.

"_Leave if you want, I don't really care..for you...or **that **baby."_

She started to cry harder. She had to get up. She had to get away. But how can she get up? Her belly is huge! She looked around and she spotted a table close to where she was lying on the ground.

_How did that get there? _She thought.

She shrugged. She reached up until she felt the top of it and held onto it as she pulled herself up. It took about 10 minutes for her to finally be on her own two feet. Now, she needed to get away. But where would she go?

She can't go to Kagome's. Her and Inuyasha are spending there 4th year anniversary as a married couple in hawaii. She can't go to Ayame's because she had gone out of the city to meet Koga's parents who lived out of the city. She can't go to Rin's because well...let's just say Sesshomaru isn't very fond of her. She sighed. Where can she go?

She stood there thinking. One name came to mind.

Miroku.

She smiled but then she frowned. She doesn't even know his number. Ah yes! The phonebook!

She walked slowly to the kitchen holding her big belly. Thank god the phonebook was on the table already so she didn't have to carry it.

Good thing she knew his last name. If she didn't then she would be in big trouble. When she found it, she dialed his number and put it to her ear as it started to ring.

* * *

Miroku was just driving around aimlessly, to angry to go home. He was afraid that if he got home he will start throwing things around and disturbing the neighbors since he lived in an apartment and not a house. Gosh, he was so angry right now.

He came to a stop and resting his arms and the steering wheel as he thought of how unfaithful his best friend was tonight. _How can he do that? _He thought. _Especially to Sango. Poor girl. She's pregnant with his child and she doesn't even know that he just cheated on her. If only..._ His thoughts were cut short when his phone started ringing.

He looked at the caller ID. _Unknown. _His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He was debating whether or not to pick up. He decided to pick up.

"Hello?"

He heard a relieved sigh from the the other line. "Thank goodness you picked up."

He now had a confused look on his face as he recognized the voice. "Sango?"

"Uh...yeah. It's me. Look, I know that we don't know each other that well and all. But.." She sniffed as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "..do you mind swinging back here and picking me up?"

He was taken back by that. She wanted him to pick her up? Why?

"...Please?" Her voice pleading from the other line.

"Of course." He said as he restarted his car and did a U-turn and drove to Sango's house.

"Thank you." She whispered before hanging up.

* * *

Hey Guys!

I know, I have so many stories going on right now. But this idea just popped into my head and I wanted to do it. Tell me if I should continue or not. I know it's boring in the beginning but it gets better later on trust me!

xoxoxo,

Tiffany


	2. Night and Morning at Miroku's

**Hard to Live, Hard to Comfort, Hard to Love**

**Chapter 2: Night & Morning at Miroku's**

Previously:

He now had a confused look on his face as he recognized the voice. "Sango?"

"Uh...yeah. It's me. Look, I know that we don't know each other that well and all. But..." She sniffed as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "..do you mind swinging back here and picking me up?"

He was taken back by that. She wanted him to pick her up? Why?

"...Please?" Her voice pleading from the other line.

"Of course." He said as he restarted his car and did a U-turn and drove to Sango's house.

"Thank you." She whispered before hanging up.

Now:

He was now parked outside her house. He got out and started walking to the front door. She was a 7 month pregnant woman and she would need help walking down the steps and to his car. He walked inside seeing that the door was unlocked.

"Sango?" He called.

"Kitchen!" She called back.

He walked into the kitchen to see her chugging down a carton of orange juice and three boxes of crackers in the table. She was practically crying when she called and now she's stuffing her face in food. She must be really depressed if she was eating that much...even for a pregnant woman.

"Um..are you...?" She nodded.

"Uh...yeah. Um.." She looked at all the crackers on the table. "...can I bring these too?" She asked him hopefully.

He chuckled. "Of course."

He put the boxes of crackers in a bag and took the carton of juice and walked with Sango to the door, slowing his pace so he won't be walking too fast for her and helping her down the stairs and to his car.

It wasn't until he began driving did he actually ask what was going.

"So..." He said tapping his fingers on the wheel as they came to a red light. "Are you gonna tell me what happened?"

She stopped chewing and after a few seconds she swallowed what was in her mouth. She looked down. Her hair hiding her face.

_Thank goodness he hasn't noticed the bruise on my cheek. _She thought.

He noticed how gloomy she had gotten. "You_-"_

"Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Can I...stay with you for a while?"

He blinked in shock. She's asking to stay with him? Wow, God must love him today. The woman he's been crushing on is in his car and asking him if she could stay with him..but sadly she was not carrying his baby.

"S-Sure." He managed to say.

She smiled a little and looked up at him. "Thank you."

And that was her biggest mistake of all. Her hair didn't cover the bruise on her cheek but before Miroku could react the light turned green. He drove and then drove into an empty parking lot. Sango looked around confused then looked at him. "Wha..?"

Her eyes widened when she felt his hand on his cheek. His thumb lightly brushing her bruise.

"What happened?"

_Crap..._ She thought as she closed her eyes.

"Sango..." He warned. "Tell me what happened."

She bit her lip before she opened her eyes and met his intense gaze. She closed her eyes. "Arashi..." She gulped fighting back tears. "...hit me..." She whispered.

Mrioku clenched his teeth together in anger. "Why?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"B..Because I was crying..." She said her voice cracking. "He..he said that I cry to much and that why can't ever shut the..." She sniffled. "..shut the fuck up and I couldn't stopped crying and he...he punched me."

"Can you tell me why you were crying?"

"He..he called me f..fat a..and a..all of tho..those t..times he s..said that I did..didn't h..he li..lied. Th..that's wha..what h..he t..told m..me." She said as she started to cry.

His anger quickly subsided as he heard her cries. He put his index finger and thumb on her chin and raised her chin up to look at him.

"Don't cry, Sango. Please don't cry. Arashi's a jerk... don't cry over someone like him."

She nodded.

"M..Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"W...Why were you yelling at him?"

His anger came back as he thought about what his best friend did at the bar. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He can't let his anger get the best of him. That was not how he was raised. That's why back at the hall he punched the wall. But he wanted to punch him sooo bad.

"He kissed another woman at the bar and he almost _did _her..but I stopped him. I dragged him out of there and yelled at him in the car but he was too busy laughing and when we got to his place I kinda...lost it a little."

She started crying again. "Please tell me that isn't true."

His eyes softened. "I can't because I would be lying."

She cried again.

_This is not good, _he thought, _she's in way to much stress considering she's pregnant..it's not healthy for her...or the baby._

"Sango, you shouldn't put to much stress on yourself...it's not healthy...for you or your baby."

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. "Y..You actually care?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" He asked his brows narrowing in confusion.

"Because Arashi said that he doesn't care..and he never did."

He started up his car again and started driving. "Look Sango, all I can say is. Get over him. He's a jerk. I really don't know why I'm still friends with him," _Yes, I do. I was still friends with him because I would get to see you, _"So get over him. You deserve better Sango."

She smiled to herself as she took a bite of a cracker. "Thanks, Miroku."

* * *

Miroku walked into his small apartment helping Sango in and turned on the lights closing the door.

"It's not much but I hope it's comfortable enough for you."

She nodded understanding as she looked around the room. The walls were painted blue and next to the door was a table stand. _I'm guessing that's where he puts his keys, _she thought. She saw that there was only two doors.

She could guess that one was the bathroom and the other was his bedroom.

"Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"If this is only a one bedroom apartment...where am I gonna sleep?"

"In my bedroom, of course." He said like it was obvious.

She looked at him. "But where are you gonna sleep?"

He pointed to the couch and she immediately shook her head. "You shouldn't be sleeping in the couch!"

"I certainly can't let a pregnant woman sleep on the couch now, can I?"

She sighed. Everything's always because she's pregnant. God, no one knows how much she hates that. "Fine..."

"Here. Let's get you to bed."

She nodded and Miroku took her hand so he can help her but she yanked it away.

"I'm not that hopeless you know." She snapped.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry."

She sighed and shook her head as she started for the door.

"Sango." He said as she put her hand on the doorknob.

"What is it?"

"That's the bathroom."

"Oh.." She took her hand off the doorknob and went to the door next to it and walked in and closed the door.

He chuckled and shook his head. He walked to a closet that was right next to his bedroom and took out pillows and a blanket. He closed the closet door and put the pillows on the arm of the couch and laid down putting the blanket over him.

* * *

Sango woke up to the sound of humming and metal hitting something. She groaned. Then, a smell hit her nose. Pancakes. She shoved the blanket out of her way and put one hand on her belly as she sat up. She held onto the nightstand as she got up.

She walked over to the door and opened it stepping into the living room. She walked to where the smell was and found Miroku humming a song with his back turned to her as he made the pancakes.

He picked up a plate and put the [ancakes in it and turned around to find Sango staring at him. He smiled at her. "Good morning, Sango."

"G'morning."

"Did you have a good night's rest?"

She nodded. "Yeah. How about you?"

"Considering that my couch is clearly uncomfortable, I slept really well last night." He said as he opened the fridge and took out the syrup.

"I made pancakes." He said as he put syrup on both plates and put one in front of a chair signaling to Sango that that's hers. He pulled the chair out for her and she sat down with a bit of trouble. He took out two forks and gave one to Sango as he sat down in front of his breakfast.

"I'm not the best cook so if it's not that good just-"

He stopped talking when he saw that Sango was already done cutting her pancakes and now she was wolfing it down.

"It's good." She said with her mouthfull.

"It's great. This is the best pancakes I've had in my entire life!"

He chuckled. He wasn't sure if that was pregnant Sango speaking or Sango..or both.

"I'm glad. For a minute, I thought you'll hate it." He said as he started to cut his pancakees.

He looked up when he heard coughing.

He got up and patted her back and the coughing died. She gave a him a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"You shouldn't eat your food that fast, Sango."

"I know. But I can't help myself. I'm really hungry."

He chuckled. "Yes, I know."

"Do you have juice?"

"Yes." He went over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice.

"Without pulp, right?" He nodded.

"Thank god. I hate pulp. Arashi always had it at home."

"So, when I came to pick you up you were chugging down a carton of orange juice...with pulp."

She nodded. "That's why I had the cookies with me..to die out the pulp." She said as she saw Miroku pour her some orange juice in a cup and handed it to her and he started eating himself.

She was watching him since she already finished her breakfast as she slowly drank her orange juice. Then something came to her mind.

"Miroku?"

He looked up and nodded at her signaling to her that he's listening since his mouth was full.

"Why did you agree on letting me stay with you?"

He froze and gulped.

"I don't want you to get hurt. When Arashi finds out that I'm staying at your place then he's gonna-"

"Sango, I agreed because..." _Goodness, I can't tell her the real reason, _he thought. "...Because even though we do not know each other or talk a lot for that matter. To me, you are a friend. And I help my friends." He said with a smile then he chuckled.

"Just ask Inuyasha, I let him stay here once. Although it was very hard. He kept on threatning me as I dragged him in here. He said 'If you drag me in there, I'm gonna rip your fucking balls out and you won't be able to have kids'." He said chuckling.

Sango blinked. "You know Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, we go waaay back. He's my closest friend of all time."

"But I thought Arashi was." She said confused. He shook his head in negative.

"No. Me and Arashi aren't exactly close. I'm just his only friend so he considers it close." He shook his head and got up grabbing his and Sango's empty plates and putting them in the sink and began to wash them. "But after all he's done I can't forgive him so I am not his friend no more."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"It's because of me that you and Arashi aren't friends no more." She said looking down.

He finished washing the dishes and turned to face Sango.

"No it's not. I am not his friend no more because for all of the stupid things that he has done in the past and present. That is the real reason."

Then there was a loud knock on the door.

"Hey Roku! Open the door! I know you there! You have no life come on! Open the damn door!"

Sango looked at Miroku confused. "Is that..?"

He nodded and chuckled. "I'll be right back."

He made his way to the door and opened it.

Inuyasha smirked. "I knew you were here."

"Where else would I be?" He asked smirking.

"What took you so damn long? I was standing outside of that damn door for 20 minutes!"

"Don't overexaggerate Yasha!" Kagome said as she hit her husband's arm. "We were only out here for 5 minutes. Gosh, always one to exaggerate."

"Well? Are you gonna let us in or what?" Inuyasha asked a bit irritated.

That made Miroku laugh again and he opened the door wider and they walked in.

Sango sighed. _It's now or never, _she thought. She walked out of the kitchen and met six pairs of eyes.

"Sango?" Kagome asked shocked. "W-What are you doing here?"

She laughed nervously. "Well...I'm kinda not..wanted at my house and..well...I didn't know who else to call since all of you guys weren't home so I..um..called Miroku and I asked him if I could stay here for a while and he said yes."

"Sit down Sango. You can't stand on your feet for two long." Kagome said as she helped her best friend sit down then went back to her spot on Inuyasha's lap.

"Will ya tell us why you're not wanted?" Inuyasha asked and immediately he smelt anger. He turned to Miroku and saw that he was about ready to punch someone.

Sango looked down at her big belly as she started to tell her best friends what happened last night. The words Arashi told her. The punch he threw at her. Her getting up on her own with no help. "...and that's when I called Miroku and he picked me up and well you know the rest."

Inuyasha clenched his fist. "Is that son of a bitch still at home?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Sango nodded still looking down at her belly.

Inuyasha took Kagome off his lap and went for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Where else do you think? If Miroku couldn't kick his fucking ass yesterday then I'm doing it for him!" He yelled as he opened the door and slammed it close causing everyone but Miroku to jump. He was used to Inuyasha slamming the doors when he was angry.

They heard the door slam open and they turned to see that it was Inuyasha.

"I don't know where the dude fucking lives! Miroku come on!" He yelled as he dragged the boy by the collar.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"This is payback for before!"

Both girls heard until they were both inside the elevator and on their way down.


	3. Unexpected Question

**Hard To Live, Hard to Comfort, Hard to Love**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Question**

Previously:

"Where are you going?"

"Where else do you think? If Miroku couldn't kick his fucking ass yesterday then I'm doing it for him!" He yelled as he opened the door and slammed it close causing everyone but Miroku to jump. He was used to Inuyasha slamming the doors when he was angry.

They heard the door slam open and they turned to see that it was Inuyasha.

"I don't know where the dude fucking lives! Miroku come on!" He yelled as he dragged the boy by the collar.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"This is payback for before!"

Both girls heard until they were both inside the elevator and on their way down.

Now:

Sango and Kagome sat in a comfortable silence waiting for the guys to come back. Soon, they heard laughter and the door opening to reveal a laughing Miroku and Inuyasha.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "How'd it go?"

"Dude, he was running like a scared boy running from a big dog. He was crying for his mommy and..and..oh my gosh! You should've seen his face!" Inuyasha said as he laughed.

"How bad did you beat him, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her eyebrow still raised.

"Uh, let's see..." He started staring at the ceiling holding his chin, looking to be in deep thought.

"I punched him, I kicked him in the balls, I broke his arm and his leg, I made him eat the dirt, I told him to go suck his dad's balls, I-"

"Let's just say he gave him a really, really, _really _bad beating." Miroku said, cutting him off and Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

Kagome shook her head at her violent husband then sighed and looked at Sango.

"Well, he took care of him."

Sango sighed closing her eyes then opened them.

"You guys could've atleast gotten my stuff while you were at it."

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other.

"Well, we were too busy beating the mother fucker up." Inuyasha said scratching his head.

"Well, we gotta get going," Kagome said standing up. "We'll see you both later, kay?"

"Let's go, Inuyasha!" She said as she dragged him by his ear out the door.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! OW! KAGOME LET ME GO YOU WE..." And his voice died out in the elevator.

Sango looked at Miroku. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

He sighed. "Yes, I know but I didn't do anything. Inuyasha was the one giving the guy a piece of his mind, I just laid back and enjoyed it if it makes you feel any better."

"Whatever.." She said. "Can you just give me something to eat? I'm starting to get hungry."

He nodded and walked to the kitchen.

Sango looked down at her stomach and started to draw circles on it. Though she couldn't help a small smile to escape her lips. She could imagine Inuyasha beating Arashi while Miroku just leaned back and watched but then she frowned. _Miroku wasn't the one who was beating Arashi, _she thought sadly, _Wait! Why am I so sad just because Inuyasha was beating Arashi and not Miroku? I'm not-_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her name being called. She looked up to see Miroku looking at her worriedly. "Huh?"

He frowned. "I said that I ordered pizza."

"Oh.. okay."

He frowned more then sat on the arm of the couch looking at her. She blushed at his intense gaze then looked down, hoping to hide her blush.

"Are you okay, Sango?" He asked, worry in his voice.

She nodded then cleared her throat. "Yeah. I'm fine. It's just... it's just that it's a bit hot in here." She said, blushing even more.

Confusion crossed his features. "Hot? It's slightly warm, Sango." Then he looked at what she was wearing. A long sleeve pink shirt with black sweatpants. _No wonder she's hot, _he thought, _She's always hot. _He shook his head, now wasn't the time for his perverted thoughts to sink in. He cleared his throat. "You should probably changed.

She looked up, confusion in her features. "Huh?"

"You are hot," he blushed as he said those three words and looking away from her, hoping to hide his blush before he continued, "because you are wearing clothes that are meant for the winter." He finished.

She nodded in understanding and put her hands on the arm of the couch, blushing when her hand landing on top of Miroku's, and he blushed too. He hesitated for a moment before holding her hand. Her eyes widened and looked up at Miroku who was looking the other way, her blush darkened and she looked down at their hands. _Arashi never held my hand, _she thought sadly.

She looked up and gasped when Miroku's face was right in front of her and her face turned red. "Wha.."

She was interrupted when his other hand went to her waist and he lifted the hand that was holding hers up as he helped her up. "You can't get dressed if your sitting down." He said and he helped her walk to his room.

"But what am I gonna wear?"

He let go of her hand when she sat down on the bed and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of his boxers and a oversized purple shirt and handed it to her. "You won't get too hot with the shirt on." He said before he left the room.

She looked at the clothes that Miroku had gave her before placing them on the bed then looked at the hand that Miroku had been holding. She held it with her other hand as she thought, _It's still warm from his touch, _she blushed, _that was the first time any guy had held my hand for that long.. _she reached down and lifted her shirt up and put on the oversized purple shirt. She looked at the boxers then at her sweatpants. _It's gonna be hard taking this off by myself.. usually Kagome, Ayame, or Rin would help me take them off but the only person left here is Miroku, _she blushed when she pictured Miroku taking off her pants and helping her in his boxers.

She shook her head out of those perverted thoughts. _But it's the only option I have, _she thought. She sucked in a deep breath before she exhaled and yelled, "MIROKU!"

She heard footsteps walking to the room then she saw the doorknob turn and Miroku popped his head in. "What is it, Sango?"

She blushed as she remembered why she called him in here in the first place and looked down in embarassment. "Um.. I.. uhh.. I can't.. take my pants off and..." She gulped, "I wanted to ask you if... if you would help me.. take them off..." When Miroku heard that his whole face turned red and he was about to answer when she continued to speak, "..usually Kagome, Ayame, or Rin would help me.. but they're not here.. and you're the only person here so.." She looked up at him.

"Uhhhh..." he was at a loss of words. She wanted him to take her sweatpants off and help her into his boxers? He's basically seeing her naked! He blushed at the thought then he looked at Sango. _I can't leave a pregnant woman doing this all by herself, _he thought. He gulped, knowing this was a big mistake but he just wasn't the type of guy to decline an offer like that! **(ha ha i know perverted... but hey that's Miroku... i have to have some perverted thoughts since it is Miroku were talking about lol)**

He nodded. "Alright." He walked over and helped her up before kneeling and started pulling her pants down, blushing when he caught sight of her panties. She blushed when she saw him kneel down and start pulling down her pants. She put her hands on his shoulders as she removed one leg from her pants then the other.

He put her sweatpants on his bed and grabbed his boxers and she lifted her leg up and put it through and did the same with the other and he lifted it up until it was where it was supposed to be. He stood up not making any eye contact with Sango and left the room.

Miroku stood outside the door and leaned against the wall and slid down, blushing furiously as he replayed in his head what he had just done in his room. Sango sat back down on the bed, she too, blushing furiously as she replayed Miroku kneeling infront of her and sliding off her pants, replacing it with his boxers.


	4. Night Call

**Hard to Live, Hard To Comfort, Hard to Love**

**Chapter 4: Night Call**

Previously:

She blushed as she remembered why she called him in here in the first place and looked down in embarassment. "Um.. I.. uhh.. I can't.. take my pants off and..." She gulped, "I wanted to ask you if... if you would help me.. take them off..." When Miroku heard that his whole face turned red and he was about to answer when she continued to speak, "..usually Kagome, Ayame, or Rin would help me.. but they're not here.. and you're the only person here so.." She looked up at him.

"Uhhhh..." he was at a loss of words. She wanted him to take her sweatpants off and help her into his boxers? He's basically seeing her naked! He blushed at the thought then he looked at Sango. _I can't leave a pregnant woman doing this all by herself, _he thought. He gulped, knowing this was a big mistake but he just wasn't the type of guy to decline an offer like that!

He nodded. "Alright." He walked over and helped her up before kneeling and started pulling her pants down, blushing when he caught sight of her panties. She blushed when she saw him kneel down and start pulling down her pants. She put her hands on his shoulders as she removed one leg from her pants then the other.

He put her sweatpants on his bed and grabbed his boxers and she lifted her leg up and put it through and did the same with the other and he lifted it up until it was where it was supposed to be. He stood up not making any eye contact with Sango and left the room.

Miroku stood outside the door and leaned against the wall and slid down, blushing furiously as he replayed in his head what he had just done in his room. Sango sat back down on the bed, she too, blushing furiously as she replayed Miroku kneeling infront of her and sliding off her pants, replacing it with his boxers.

Now:

Sango turned on her other side in the bed, trying her best to fall asleep. She groaned in frustration and opened her eyes. She knew the reason why she couldn't sleep tonight. It was because of _him_, Miroku. He just wouldn't leave her mind since she had asked him to help her into his boxers. Then later on, when the pizza had come, they hadn't talked for the first five minutes until Miroku mumbled something that wasn't supposed to be heard but was heard and Sango giggled, so they ended up laughing and talking.

During that time, Sango hadn't even thought about what she had asked Miroku to do. But now, as she is trying to fall asleep, she starts thinking of it. Why? Why does Miroku have this affect on her? She had asked Arashi once or twice to do the same but she hadn't acted the way she did when Miroku did it

She sighed and turned her head to the door. Should she go and wake him up so they could talk? She shook her head. _No, no. If I wake him up, I'll interrupt his sleep. _She sighed once again and turned her head to look at the clock. 1:50.

"Maybe I shou-" She was interrupted when her phone started ringing real loudly. She eeped before she frantically searched for her cell phone on the night table. When she found it she flipped it open.

"Hello?" She whispered.

_"Hey babe." Came the voice from the other line._

Her eyes widened. "A-Arashi?"

_"Who else?" He said laughing from the other line._

"Wh-why are you calling me? It's almost 2 in the morning!"

_"What? I can't call my own girl? And where are you anyway? You haven't been home in 2 days. Are you at Kagome's or something?"_

"What do you mean where I am? You practically kicked me out of the freakin house! Remember!" She yelled into the phone. She covered her mouth with her hand quickly, remembering that she could wake up Miroku.

But she didn't know that Miroku was already up, since Sango's phone had rang. And out of curiosity, he got up and even though he knew he shouldn't do it but he did anyway, he started to eavesdrop on Sango's conversation with Arashi.

_"I was drunk. I didn't know what I was talking about. I didn't mean anything that I said. Tell me where you are and I'll come pick you up."_

Sango closed her eyes and sighed. "No matter how much I want to go back Arashi, I can't."

_"Why not?"_

"I wanna go back but at the same time, I wanna stay. I...I...I..."

_"You **what**?" Asked Arashi angrily from the other line._

"..I feel more wanted here. I'm sorry, Arashi."

_"Tell me, where exactly **are **you staying?" _

"I am not your girlfriend anymore, Arashi."

_"Since when?"_

"Since you kicked me out."

_"Have you forgotten that your carrying **my **baby, Sango!" Arashi yelled._

"And have you forgotten that I can have full custody over the baby, Arashi!" Sango yelled back. "Especially if I say that you're abusive and you're an alchoholic!"

_"Why you-"_

"Goodbye Arashi." And Sango hung up and sighed.

"Nice talking to you, too." She sighed and checked the time.

2:15

She closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.

Miroku smiled. "Good choice, Sango." He whispered before crawling back on the couch and falling back asleep.


End file.
